1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head which is provided in a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus and arranged to carry out recording or reproduction on or from a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic, cross-sectional view of a conventional magnetic head.
A magnetic core 1 is formed by a pair of magnetic core halves 1a and 1b which are butted against each other. Specifically, a non-magnetic spacer 4a is inserted into one butt portion of the magnetic core 1 to form a magnetic gap portion 4 for carrying out recording or reproduction by sliding contact with a magnetic recording medium (not shown), while a coil assembly 3 for electromagnetic conversion is fitted on the other butt portion of the magnetic core 1 in which the magnetic core halves 1a and 1b are integrally joined in an end-to-end manner.
A shielding case 5, which covers the magnetic core 1, has a square opening 5a which exposes the magnetic gap portion 4 of the magnetic core 1 to bring it into abutment with the magnetic recording medium. The shielding case 5 has the function of preventing external induced noise from conducting through the magnetic core 1 and being reproduced as noise by the coil assembly 3 for electromagnetic conversion.
The magnetic core halves 1a and 1b are fixedly held in the shielding case 5 by core holders 2a and 2b, respectively.
In order to expose the magnetic gap portion 4 through the opening 5a of the shielding case 5, the magnetic core 1 of the conventional magnetic head partly projects toward the magnetic gap portion 4 to form an arcuate, projecting external shape in cross section, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, in the conventional magnetic head, since the portion of the magnetic core 1 which is exposed through the opening 5a of the shielding case 5 has a round shape of large size, the open area of the opening 5a needs to be large, with the result that the magnetic head is greatly influenced by external induced noise and unavoidably produces noise during reproduction.